


Man with a Plan

by BonitaBreezy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Complete, M/M, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonitaBreezy/pseuds/BonitaBreezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>number 16, an upside down kiss on the kiss meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man with a Plan

Phil leaned back in his chair and yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. It felt like he’d been at SHIELD HQ forever, but he had so much paperwork to file due to his transfer from Executive Field Agent to liaison to the Avengers Initiative. Part of him felt like he should split it up between his new charges, because it was their insistence that had landed him with a new job in the first place. He knew that it was just wishful thinking, though. Getting any of them to do paperwork properly was like trying to pull teeth. It would honestly go faster if he just did it himself. That didn’t, however, mean he enjoyed it, and he had every intention of bitching about it to Clint later.

He straightened up in his chair, giving the stack of papers sitting on his desk a dirty look before reaching for his pen again and diving right in. He figured he’d go until he got too hungry to continue or until someone dragged him out, and maybe by then there would be a dent in it.

He settled back into filling letters neatly in their individual boxes, and before long he had a decent rhythm going. A few more hours slipped by before he heard a tell-tale shuffling up above him, followed by the sound of the vent grate shifting.

"If you come swinging out and knock all my paperwork out of order, I’m going to kill you," Phil promised, and Clint chuckled up above him. His head poked through the hole where the grate usually rested, followed by the rest of his upper body. He hung there upside down, grinning at Phil like a school boy who had just learned a new trick.

"You are going to fall and break your neck," Phil grumbled, even though he knew the likeliness of Clint actually falling wasn’t very high.

Clint gasped and brought up a hand to cover his heart like he was offended.

"Fall? Me?" he demanded. “I never!"

Phil sighed and poked Clint in the middle of his forehead with the end of his pen.

"What do you want, Clint?"

"This is an intervention," Clint informed him seriously. “You’ve been shut in here for way to long without any sort of break. We’re going to go get dinner and then go home and fuck. And then cuddle because I’m feeling girly tonight."

"Sounds like you’ve got it all planned out," Phil said dryly, even though everything Clint had listed sounded pretty good.

"What can I say, I’m a man with a plan," Clint responded. “Now are you going to come quietly, or am I going to have to force you out?"

Phil paused for a moment, watching as Clint’s face started to go red from his upside down position, before he snorted lightly. He pushed himself up and pressed his mouth to Clint’s in a sweet yet sort of awkward upside down kiss. Clint purred happily, kissing him back, his hands coming up to frame Phil’s face and keep him from stepping back.

"Does that mean you’ll cooperate?" Clint asked seriously when Phil finally pulled away.

"I guess so," Phil answered. “But I’ve been promised food and sex and cuddling, so I expect to receive all of that in full."

Clint grinned and flipped deftly out of the air vent.

"Yes sir."


End file.
